new_starfandomcom-20200213-history
New Star Wikia
New Star Information. New Star is the last surviving evidence of The Glassshorian Empire. New Star lies in Eyjar Af Stjörnu, Ný Stjarna. New Star was founded on a economic business trip to make Glassshores economy boom. The town became a city-state about when Glassshore fell. New Starians refuse to become an nation and rather keep its city-state status. Important Notes. New Star is led by CaptBlitz The government consist of a Chairman, the Chairman is the head of everything in New Star. New Star tries to be neutral in every conflicts but will get involved if needed. The majority of the residents of New Star are peaceful, kind people. New Star is also known as Stern. New Star use to be a district of Toland, until diplomatic issues occurred making New Star back into its former city-state status. New Stars currency are New Star Tokens (✩) One NST (New Star Token) equals to about 2 USD (United States Dollar) Wars. New Star went to war with the Noob based nations for the actions of Overlord09. The war was declared on 8/14/15 and lasted until 8/24/15. The war ended in a stalemate. New Star was attacked by Sauria and the Natives on 8/18/15. The war lasted until 8/20/15. The war ended as a New Starian surrender. The outcome was Sauria taking control of the dock and and landbridge in New Star. New Star was again attacked by Sauria and the Natives on 9/9/15. The war lasted until 9/18/15. The war ended in a a stalemate and the Baja Sauria Purchase. The Isles of Star as a whole sent Sisters of War Infantries into a conflict between Sauria and The Imperium of Man on 9/27/15, this is not recognized as a war declaration. The Isles of Star as a whole sent Sisters of War once again to aid this time Sauria, Toland, and the Republic of Farland, creating La Resistance, a Resistance stopping to charge of The Imperium of Man. The War ended in a decisive vicotry for the Resistance, sadly The Isles of Star's mainland was attacked and it resulted in the loss of over 60% of the entire isles population due to them being "xeno." This took place on 9/29/15. On 10/15/15 New Star declared war on LBF. The war ended in the result of the leader of LBF leaving the United Nations. New Star has announced International Peace. We shall no longer attack nations, but defend our country if attacked. We will not declare war unless attacked or under other circumstances (Continually insulting, war mongering, threats or anything else that falls under this category.) New Star has officially renounced war. on 11/13/15 at 10:55 PM.But New Star will remain apart of The New World Powers, and declaring war on The New World Powers would result in declaring war on New Star. Let the Star shine bright in this life and the next! 8/4/15 On the date August 4th 2015 New Star's capital was attacked following the Republic of Mainland's terrorist attack. The terrorist known as A.I.F.F few a plane into the West Tower at approximately 2:05 PM. Along with molotov cocktails thrown into homes and industrial buildings. About a couple minutes later. "New Star residents watched in fear and sadness as New Star burned to ash," says reports on the occasion. Settlements and Claim to Fame. New Star yet being a city-state does have settlements and more than one city. The Capital - New Star, Eyjar Af Stjörnu, Ný Stjarna • Famed for being a top export in cannabis. Small Settlement - Caravan, Þurrtland • Birth place of La Resistance. City - Ný Glerfjaran, Eyjar Af Stjörnu, Iðnaður Category:Browse